


Destiny And The Force

by Altruistic_Computer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Better Than The Summary Hopefully, Canon-Typical Dark Side, F/M, I Ignore Canon Though, I May Have Damaged The Fourth Wall, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Short, The Dark Side of the Force, Unreliable Narrator, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altruistic_Computer/pseuds/Altruistic_Computer
Summary: The Jedi Exile thinks about the Force. Whether Jedi or Sith, everyone seems to believe in some form of destiny.
Relationships: Brianna/Male Jedi Exile (Past), Brianna/The Jedi Exile (Past), The Jedi Exile & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Destiny And The Force

What would we be if we were stories? I know I don’t know whether I’d be a hero or a villain. 

I know Revan would be a hero. To be honest, the only reason I’m looking for her is that I want to finish this, to kill her. When I was just a young boy, only a Padawan, we were friends. Then she and Malak led us to war. We fell, the power was strong and addictive. I am still using the power of the Dark Side to this day. I don’t regret it but I still hate her. 

What if we were all being controlled by something, something other than the Force? I hear people speak of destiny and wonder if anyone has a choice or if we are all pawns in someone’s game of dejarik. Perhaps Kreia was right. Maybe the Force is evil, dragging us all to our deaths. We are forced and shaped into our destinies, even if there are some things we would never do. I honestly don’t care. The Dark Side is power and I have no destiny. I couldn’t care what happened to Atton, Mical, Brianna and the others. 

Well, I do care about them a bit. They were my friends, even when I dragged them to the Dark Side. I loved Brianna, in the sick, twisted way only someone who enjoys power can. I need no attachments to continue though.

Never thought I’d sound like a Jedi. With all of this, everything seems to blur the lines. The Sith Code is one that I believe, after all.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

I know anger, rage. It is the fuel which courses through my veins. I know love, friendship. Sometimes it was all I had, even before I corrupted it. I understand emotions like a Jedi doesn’t. They are scared, hiding from everything in their Enclaves.

_Through passion I gain strength._

Strength. The opposite of death. Everything which keeps me walking. Everything that stops me simply breaking down. The feeling I know through injury and through pain. The strength is everything sometimes. 

_Through strength, I gain power._

Power. The Dark Side. Whatever the Jedi call it. It is knowing that you can have revenge, that everyone who ever lied or betrayed you will die. It is the truest truth. To feel lightning on your hands and someone else’s blood on your face. To kill and destroy and kill again.

_Through power, I gain victory._

The victory of the Dark Side will be soon. We will win eventually. There is nothing to stop us forever. Nothing.

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

The chains. The chains are the hard part. Everything that holds you to do the ‘right’ thing. All the people you love. Everyone who you know, all the people you normally wouldn’t want to kill. They are a weakness. 

_The Force shall free me._

I shall be free. I will not care if whatever destiny there is is only seeking to destroy me, to kill me or worse. I can defy the Force, ignore fate. If there is some form of a god, a living Force, then _it_ should be scared of _me_. 

If we were stories, I might not be a hero. I sure would win though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment/leave kudos if you want to.
> 
> I don't really agree with Kreia about all of this. My Jedi Exile character does though and it makes interesting fanfiction.


End file.
